Spike (EG)/Gallery/Legend of Everfree
''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree'' Inside Twilight Sparkle's bedroom EG4.png Twilight and Spike sleeping EG4.png Spike hears Twilight's friends outside EG4.png Sunset and friends enter Twilight's room EG4.png Sunset Shimmer "that's not like you" EG4.png Sunset and friends enter Twilight's room EG4.png Sunset Shimmer "that's not like you" EG4.png Spike sitting next to Twilight's suitcase EG4.png Rarity holding Twilight's Fall Formal dress EG4.png Applejack "we're gonna be out in the woods" EG4.png Rarity "if we were going to the moon" EG4.png Midnight Sparkle appears in Twilight's room EG4.png Spike and Sunset Shimmer getting erased EG4.png Twilight wakes up from her nightmare EG4.png Pinkie Pie "we can't stop, silly" EG4.png Equestria Girls on the Camp Everfree bus EG4.png Pinkie Pie "so much fun!" EG4.png Pinkie Pie talking about marshmallows EG4.png Pinkie "sleep on marshmallow pillows!" EG4.png Rainbow "probably not gonna do that" EG4.png CHS students listening to Principal Celestia EG4.png Vice Principal Luna "some of our favorite memories" EG4.png Fluttershy, Spike, and Rarity riding the CHS bus EG4.png Fluttershy admiring the campground EG4.png Spike "I definitely wanna go" EG4.png Fluttershy asking Spike about woodland creatures EG4.png Spike excited about squirrels EG4.png Spike barking excitedly EG4.png Rainbow "with food and tents" EG4.png Rainbow "with food and tents" EG4.png AJ "still gonna forage" EG4.png AJ talking about CHS's magic EG4.png AJ "magic magnet" EG4.png AJ "we don't have to worry" EG4.png Campers watching Gloriosa and Timber EG4.png Gloriosa gesturing to CHS students EG4.png Rarity and AJ outside Sunset's tent EG4.png Sunset, Twilight, and Spike in their tent EG4.png Spike "another one of her nightmares" EG4.png Spike with Twilight's socks on his face EG4.png Objects float in Twilight and Sunset's tent EG4.png Twilight and Sunset look at floating objects EG4.png Sunset excited and Twilight frightened EG4.png Objects drop to the floor around Sunset and Twilight EG4.png Twilight Sparkle doesn't want to talk about it EG4.png Sunset Shimmer sitting on her tent bed EG4.png Twilight Sparkle "I brought some crazy new kind" EG4.png Twilight Sparkle leaving the Sapphire Tent EG4.png Twilight Sparkle "I really don't" EG4.png Sunset "this isn't necessarily a bad thing!" EG4.png Sunset tries to cast magic on the sunscreen EG4.png Spike "you're just gonna have to pick it up" EG4.png Sunset Shimmer picks up the sunscreen bottle EG4.png Sunset Shimmer and Spike leaving the tent EG4.png Camp Everfree waterfront EG4.png Campers gathered around the campfire EG4.png Spike jumps into Fluttershy's arms EG4.png Snips hugging Snails with fright EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy thinking of an excuse EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "took the scenic route" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "the forest is beautiful at night" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "no one else should do it" EG4.png Gloriosa accompanies Snips and Snails to their tents EG4.png Fluttershy hugging Spike too tightly EG4.png Fluttershy loosens her grip on Spike EG4.png Fluttershy "that story got to me" EG4.png Rarity recalling the Friendship Games EG4.png Rarity realizes she is upsetting Twilight EG4.png Rarity grinning nervously at Twilight EG4.png Twilight Sparkle "I'm gonna turn in" EG4.png Pinkie smears her lips with marshmallow fluff EG4.png Pinkie Pie "our lips are sealed" EG4.png Twilight Sparkle sleeping uneasily again EG4.png Sci-Twi's bed floating EG4.png Twilight's bed falls back to the ground EG4.png Spike gets a rude awakening EG4.png Spike "time to get up already" EG4.png Spike going back to sleep EG4.png Sunset doesn't find Twilight in the tent EG4.png Sunset Shimmer finds Spike still sleeping EG4.png Sunset Shimmer waking Spike up EG4.png Spike wakes up in a startle EG4.png Spike wakes up very startled EG4.png Spike face-pawing EG4.png Spike "I was having the best dream" EG4.png Spike making a realization EG4.png Spike rubbing his paws together EG4.png Spike goes to look for squirrels EG4.png Sunset Shimmer "before you run off" EG4.png Spike asks Sunset Shimmer what happened EG4.png Sunset Shimmer "that's just it" EG4.png Sunset Shimmer "I don't know if it was her" EG4.png Spike "I can track her down" EG4.png Spike leaving to track down Twilight EG4.png Sunset and Spike listen in on Twilight and Timber EG4.png Sunset Shimmer "I guess we can help Twilight" EG4.png Spike agreeing with Sunset Shimmer EG4.png Sunset Shimmer and Spike meet up with Twilight EG4.png Sunset Shimmer "I was looking for you!" EG4.png Sunset, Twilight, and Spike feel the earth quake EG4.png Celestia and campers feeling the earth quake EG4.png Spike "is than an earthquake?" EG4.png Twilight Sparkle "we aren't near any fault lines" EG4.png Sunset, Twilight, and Spike hear Bulk Biceps EG4.png Celestia "what in the world just happened?!" EG4.png Rarity "oh, dear" EG4.png Rarity apologizes to Applejack EG4.png Rarity "did I just do whatever that was?" EG4.png Twilight starting to feel guilty again EG4.png Twilight leaving to get Applejack a towel EG4.png Sunset and Spike follow after Twilight EG4.png Twilight, Sunset, and Spike leave the rock climbing area EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy says "I've got this!" yet again EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy leaving to get towels and cocoa EG4.png Twilight, Sunset, and Spike run to the mess hall EG4.png Sunset and Twilight enter the mess hall EG4.png Camp Everfree mess hall covered in dough EG4.png Pinkie, Fluttershy, Twilight, Sunset, and Spike covered in dough EG4.png Fluttershy "the only bird I can understand" EG4.png Pinkie, Sunset, and Twilight look at Fluttershy EG4.png Flock of birds flying into the mess hall EG4.png Applejack and Rarity enter the mess hall EG4.png Applejack interrupting Rarity EG4.png Rarity "it knocked Applejack over" EG4.png Fluttershy suggests Gaea Everfree as the culprit EG4.png Equestria Girls turn to face the mess hall doors EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy in the messy camp cafeteria EG4.png Equestria Girls listening to Celestia's announcement EG4.png Applejack "I don't know about the rest of y'all" EG4.png Sunset Shimmer "we should try to figure it out" EG4.png Sunset Shimmer "what the rest of you want" EG4.png CHS campers making paper lanterns EG4.png Spike "why aren't you with everyone else?" EG4.png Twilight Sparkle "something at camp is causing" EG4.png Twilight whispering "I think it's Midnight Sparkle" EG4.png Twilight Sparkle "she's still part of me" EG4.png Sci-Twi "infecting my friends" EG4.png Spike "what are we gonna do?" EG4.png Twilight Sparkle doesn't know what to do EG4.png Twilight Sparkle and Spike hear Gloriosa Daisy EG4.png Twilight, Snips, and Snails approach the dock with their lanterns EG4.png Timber Spruce compliments Twilight's lantern EG4.png Twilight Sparkle and Spike leaving Camp Everfree EG4.png Sunset Shimmer "what are you doing out here?" EG4.png Twilight Sparkle "meeting a cab to take us home" EG4.png Spike "she thought you'd talk her out of it" EG4.png Sunset Shimmer having a realization EG4.png Sunset Shimmer "this is my new magic!" EG4.png Timber Spruce looking at his axe EG4.png Timber Spruce reveals his cart of firewood EG4.png Timber Spruce "it's legit" EG4.png Timber "that weird thing where the earth shook" EG4.png Timber Spruce offering his hand to Twilight EG4.png Sunset sees gem dust falling out of Timber's pocket EG4.png Sunset Shimmer "just found our Gaea Everfree" EG4.png Spike "make us think she was real" EG4.png Spike going to tell Twilight the truth EG4.png Sunset Shimmer "not yet" EG4.png Sunset Shimmer "a hundred percent sure" EG4.png Spike agreeing and wagging his tail EG4.png Twilight Sparkle reading a book in her bed EG4.png Twilight and Spike hear Twilight's ringtone EG4.png Twilight Sparkle reading Sunset Shimmer's text EG4.png Spike "I thought we weren't supposed to" EG4.png Sci-Twi running with Puppy Spike EG4.png Sunset tells Twilight to keep her voice down EG4.png Sunset Shimmer pulling Twilight by the arm EG4.png Sci-Twi, Spike, and Sunset look at the cave EG4.png Twilight Sparkle "what's going on down there?" EG4.png Sunset Shimmer "It's Gaia Everfree" EG4.png Sunset Shimmer "someone who wants us to think" EG4.png Sunset, Sci-Twi and Spike entering a cave EG4.png Sci-Twi, Spike and Sunset exploring the cave EG4.png Twilight Sparkle "this place is beautiful" EG4.png Sunset Shimmer "there's Equestrian magic here" EG4.png Spike "I thought Timber was just faking" EG4.png Gloriosa appears before Sunset and Twilight EG4.png Sunset and Twilight shocked to see Gloriosa Daisy EG4.png Sunset Shimmer confronting Gloriosa Daisy EG4.png Sunset Shimmer "another problem somewhere else!" EG4.png Sunset Shimmer "I can see things" EG4.png Sunset Shimmer "because I have magic, too" EG4.png Sunset Shimmer "and so do our friends" EG4.png Vines growing beneath Twilight, Sunset, and Spike EG4.png Twilight and Sunset crying out to Gloriosa Daisy EG4.png Spike bites at the vines around Twilight's legs EG4.png Spike frees Twilight's legs from the vines EG4.png Twilight and Sunset are freed from the vines EG4.png Sunset Shimmer patting Spike on the head EG4.png Sunset Shimmer tells Twilight to use her magic EG4.png Twilight Sparkle nervous about using her magic EG4.png Twilight "I don't think I can lift something that big" EG4.png Twilight Sparkle looking at Spike in her arms EG4.png Twilight Sparkle determined to help her friends EG4.png Twilight Sparkle sets Spike down on the ground EG4.png Twilight Sparkle stands before the boulder EG4.png Sunset, Twilight, and Spike race back to camp EG4.png Sunset, Twilight, and Spike outside the brambles EG4.png Twilight uses her magic on the brambles EG4.png Sunset Shimmer "that isn't Gloriosa" EG4.png Principals and campers cheer for Equestria Girls EG4.png Spike jumps into Twilight Sparkle's arms EG4.png Spike marvelling at Twilight's new necklace EG4.png Sunset Shimmer "some kind of connection" EG4.png Rarity's friends all stare at her EG4.png Rainbow Dash "our band could play!" EG4.png Fluttershy "I could help write a new song" EG4.png Equestria Girls confident "we got this!" EG4.png Photograph of Equestria Girls on rope bridge EG4.png Photograph of Equestria Girls lying in the grass EG4.png Squirrels unfurl carpet as Spike chases them EG4.png Fluttershy picking up Spike EG4.png Birds help Fluttershy decorate the cave EG4.png Photograph of Equestria Girls roasting marshmallows EG4.png Photograph of Equestria Girls smiling together EG4.png Rarity teasing Twilight Sparkle again EG4.png Sunset "he does seem like a pretty cool guy" EG4.png Rainbow Dash speeding next to her friends EG4.png Rainbow Dash "our awesome new superpowers!" EG4.png Rainbow Dash speeding past her friends EG4.png Rainbow Dash appears holding a pizza EG4.png Rainbow Dash "I love my super-speed!" EG4.png Sunset Shimmer "the source of the superpowers" EG4.png Fluttershy "you're not gonna ask us" EG4.png Sunset Shimmer "meant to have them all along" EG4.png Equestria Girls in happy agreement EG4.png The Camp Everfree dock is repaired again EG4.png The Camp Everfree dock is destroyed yet again EG4.png Equestria Girls in speechless shock EG4.png Rarity fainting EG4.png |index}}